


Lesson

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao keeps saying he's sorry. Kyo doesn't want to hear it and teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittehkocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittehkocaine).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for kittehkocaine.  
> NC17 as I'd like it to have to do with BDSM, blood play and that kinda thing. Just some healthy smut =] Oh and can Kyo be the seme? I just find it hard to see him not topping the other person. Everything else is completely up to you. Thankies.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Strange Highways" by Dio

Mao's POV

The look he's giving me is almost sinister in depth and meaning. A look of such proportion usually means only one thing - tonight... he's hunting.

An answering look flickers in my eyes before I look away, bowing my head and crossing my legs as I continue to talk with Die. It means a lot. The guys invited me to their live and then backstage once they saw me at the signing. I came all the way to the US to see them, wondering how it is when they do it here.

Kyo's presence was as strong as always... maybe more so. The small venue helps. The crowd feeding from him and him feeding from them. But it's never enough to him. No matter how much they give him, no matter how much he bleeds, it's never enough. It never has been... but one day it will be.

Die's laugh fills the room and I flick a smile at him, not really knowing what he just said. I can't concentrate. Not with Kyo on the prowl. I shake my head, looking back at Die.

"You're distracted." He smirks like he knows all of my secrets.

I blush. "Sorry."

He chuckles and then leans in to whisper in my ear. "It's okay. He's distracting enough for all of us when he's like that."

I give him an odd look and he pointedly looks at Kyo's profile, his eyes lingering on the bulge in those black jeans. A tiny sound escapes me and Die grins.

"Told ya."

"He's..." I don't need to say it. It's obvious that he's aroused. I hadn't even noticed during the show. I was too busy watching those emotions flicker across his face.

"Yup." Die's voice has dropped a bit. "Fuck... I think we all need to get laid. It's been a while since I ended up staring at him like that."

He's so open about the fact that he's staring bluntly at Kyo's crotch. Not that it's a huge secret that Die's bisexual... but damn.

I lick my lips and bow my head. "Yeah."

"You should hit on him. I bet he'd do you."

"He has." My face goes pale. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I did not mean to say that. I should not have had those beers earlier.

Die laughs. "Figures. Though, lucky you. He's picky as all hell." He wrinkles his nose as I look at him. "He won't fuck band members."

"Fuck off, Die." Kyo's towering over us - a feat considering his height and ours.

Die winces. "Sorry, but-"

Kyo shakes his head. "I'm not mad. Just get lost." Blunt, as always.

Die stands up, but he pauses before leaving. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Kyo plops down in Die's prior seat and crosses his legs, staring at me with a fire in his eyes that means only one thing.

I swallow hard as Die pats me on the shoulder and walks off. My attention is instantly back on Kyo. It's hard for it to stay anywhere else when he's around.

A slow smirk spreads on his face as he watches me. "So you admit to just anyone that I've fucked you before?"

I duck my head. "Not just anyone."

"Ah, I see. Only my friends then."

Now I feel bad. "I'm sorry."

He snorts. "No point. Just tell me who else you'd tell."

I scratch my head. "Um... Aki... if he asked."

"Has he?"

"No." Thank god.

"Is that all?"

I nod.

"Why do you trust Die?"

I shrug. "He makes me comfortable."

"Do I?"

"No." He doesn't. If he can be blunt, so can I.

"I see."

 

I wince, glancing up to see if that was the wrong answer. He's got his eyes closed and his head tilted back. "I'm sorry?"

He cracks an eyelid to look at me. "Stop saying that."

I nod, looking down again.

"God, Mao. Grow a fucking pair, will ya?" A piece of paper hits me and I wince, looking back up at Kyo.

"Sorry."

He growls. "Do I have to teach you to stop saying that to me?"

I flush and look back down again.

"Look at me!" He's almost yelling at me now and I can hear people leaving the room.

My pulse skitters excitedly and when a hand brushes my shoulder, I jump, looking up, startled. Die's standing there, giving me a questioning look. I shake my head and smile and he nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. He gave me an escape if I wanted it. But I don't. I want this.

Kyo's hand fists in my hair and he yanks my head back. He's standing over me now, his eyes burning. "Look at me." This time it's hissed out, so powerful I'd be a fool to ignore him.

I do look at him, right in the eyes. Such fire... passion beyond explainable depth. "I'm sorry." I utter it on purpose this time, provoking him further.

His mouth crashes into mine, his tongue trying to devour my mouth as he drags me from the chair and shoves me toward the small plush chair in the corner. Once we're there, he breaks the kiss and makes the most intimidating of noises. "Pants off. Get on it, ass toward me."

My fingers shake, but I get my jeans off, pushing them down my hips to pool in the floor, kicking my shoes aside as well. I crawl on the seat and stick my ass up in the air like the slut I am for him. I know it'll hurt. I know I'll scream. But that's how I want it.

I hear his pants unzip, but I don't dare look or move. I bow my head and wait as I hear the foil of a condom tear open. Seconds later, I hear him spit. I know that's the most lube I'm getting and I'm okay with that. Then he's behind me, his cock pressing at my entrance and I moan softly. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you." The words leave his lips as he impales me, his cock sheathing itself deep inside me. I scream. It can't be helped. My body is in agony. Pain shoots through my nerves and desire paints my veins. My nails dig into the couch as he starts to move, not waiting on me to adjust, just fucking me like the hole I am. This is how sex always is with him, how it'll always be. Fast, hot, and hard. Needy on my end, a reaction on his.

Tears form in my eyes from the pain, but I'm hard as a rock, my length twitching as I gain pleasure from the whole thing. His thrusts are short, fast, plunging. Those perfect hips slam against me with every movement and the tab of his zipper pokes me, grounding me in the here and now. The metal teeth rub my ass raw and I revel in it.

His breathy pants turn to moans and his fingernails bite into my sides, drawing blood. "Do you know... what makes me hard?"

I gasp, my head falling forward as I shake it. "N-no."

"The blood... my blood." He stops his thrusts and his hands leave me for a moment.

And then I hear his moans and I know he's tearing his chest apart even more. I clench around him, my cock spasming as I feel the warm droplets of his blood spilling on my lower back.

Something silver falls onto the small chair beneath me and I stare at it. It's his razor blade, slick with new blood. He pushes my shirt up, resting against me, sliding his blood-slicked chest over my back as he fucks me. He's needy now, desperate for that release he knows it right there, just in front of him.

I cry out as he touches me, his fingers teasing my erection. It's more than enough, to know he wants me to cum. I shudder forcefully, emptying myself over the chair and his instrument of destruction. He thrusts in a few more times and then pulls out, ripping the condom off and releasing all over my ass. The warmth of it feels like some strange heaven halfway to hell.

"Say it again... I dare you."

I pant softly, shaking my head. "No."

I don't even have to look at him to know he's smirking at me. "That's right."

**The End **  
****


End file.
